The Last Night
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: The twins of Shaman king in The Last Night   Skillet song :D


**Story Title ! : The Last Night**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : The twins Of Shaman King and The song of Skillet ' The Last Night ' .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama & Death **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

In this dark room, is the last place I want to be . But I know it is not real I what it not to be real, but God and the world are against me,what do I do big brother I'm scared .

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

No its not real please say to me it is not real ! " Are you scared Yoh ? " I look in your eyes they say nothing only fear, mad, insane and...lust, what have I to say to that Big brother you know I am scared so why ask . " Tell me you do you know what 's happend, why you are here do you know it ." No I don 't know why I'm here but what has happend say it to me !

" Your friends are fighting for you, but why do you not fight with them ?" Why I don 't fight with them I don 't know maybe I can keep them safe don 't you think that to ? " maybe"

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

Hey where is Anna ? I can 't see her is she here brother . " No she is not here they keeping her where she not can escape . " Why big brother why can't she come to me I mean she is powerfull to . " I don 't know but I don 't want to know because . " Because what ? ...Hao?..." I am going to kill them anyways ..." I can see you smirking fore killing them but my fear is so strong I don 't want it . "NO ! " You looking to me in surprise I know big brother, I have not say a word in real and now..." What did you say " I'm scared now I never felt before, but it keeps me not down ,

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

" I say no, I don 't want you to kill them ." You look at me and anger let the Fear and lust disapearing who are you is the words, I like to say to you because you are like a stranger to me do you know that I think so .

" Do you want to command me little brother ? " I don 't say anything to scared but my eyes never leave the dark brown eyes where you can see the fire a waking " SAY IT ! DO YOU WANT TO COMMAND ME ! " you said full of anger " no ...I don 't want to command you Hao."

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

"Then lets fight " I look Shocked fight ...but why ? " Come on its just a fight ...FIGHT AGAINST ME ! " And before I know it this was real all was real and I am not so scared anymore but ...Anna where are you I hope just that you are safe . "Do you still think of that stupid Woman ! fight to me and no holding back ! " and we are fighting for real ?

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

" Big brother ...Hao?" I look at the body that I have killed my sword was coverd in his blood his heart was out of his body and its lie next to you big brother, tears of my eyes falls on the ground ..." Big brother I hope you happy in heaven and please ...I begging you forgive me that I have killed you ...big brother...Hao ..." and my world becomes black and next thing I know I just stare at the grave of my brother who I have killed in our last night ...I hate

the last night

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
...Away from me_

* * *

**I Love This song ! **

**Skillet " The Last Night " for Hao and Yoh :) because I love the twins, ****well this was not so bad maybe my english but I think its not that bad and what do you think of it ? **

**:Hao: OMG ! Yoh you have killed me your big brother ! **

**:Yoh: OMG ! Hao I'm sorry ! **

**:Hao: And everyone say 's you are the good twin yeah right ! **

**:Yoh:then why I'm the main **_**Character of Shaman king ? **_

**:Hao: Because the people that have made the manga/Anime are crazy just like me ! **

**:Melo: You are really twins are you...oh well Bye bye ! **


End file.
